


Cursed or blessed?

by my_name_is_reginald_george



Series: Rejanis Oneshots [11]
Category: Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 05:24:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15879438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_name_is_reginald_george/pseuds/my_name_is_reginald_george
Summary: Princess Regina was a royal bitch. But also hot. What was Janis supposed to do?





	Cursed or blessed?

Princess Regina was a royal bitch and Janis was so over having to put up with it. She was constantly throwing ragers in her castle that lasted until four in the goddamn morning, and her parents couldn’t care less, too busy arguing about what kind of flowers they wanted in the royal garden or how the chef should cook the ham, trivial things like that. 

It was no secret that their marriage had merely been a ploy to connect two kingdoms in a kind of super alliance, and their less than happy relationship had left the princess with practically no adult supervision, and the supervision she did have was forced to bend to her every will. She was a stuck up, spoiled brat, who didn’t understand that Janis, a small apothecary whose business was not flourishing by any means, needed sleep. So one night, or rather morning, Janis made a decision that her sleep-deprived brain was convinced would in no way backfire: she was going to curse Regina George.

Her opportunity arose when, only a few days later, Regina sent one of her servants to Janis’ little hut in the woods with a request for some new perfume that smelled like cotton candy. As usual, this request was completely out of the blue, something Janis was sure Regina had come up with on a whim because she had never sold anything that smelled like cotton candy, but hey, who was she to look a gift horse in the mouth?

She set to work almost immediately. The ideal smell came easier than she expected, and the potion was done in thirty six hours, half a day before the princess usually started to get impatient. The same servant looked relieved and eternally grateful when he was called to retrieve the perfume, and Janis rolled her eyes, a smug smirk on her face when she thought about the fact that, thanks to the perfume, no man would ever fancy the princess again, be it lust or love.

She was surprised, shocked even, when she received an invitation to one of Regina’s parties a couple weeks later. Although she was suspicious, she decided she might as well go. Regina’s parties were legendary, and she’d never been invited to one. Actually, she’d never been invited to any party, with the exception Damian’s thing he had after his first big role in some play about thieves with good intentions, but she didn’t think that counted since it had just been her, the other actors in Damian’s troupe, and his boyfriend.

When Damian found out about the party, he completely flipped, and while he was disappointed she wasn’t allowed a plus one, the grin he sported when Janis begrudgingly agreed to let him style her nearly split his face in half. When he pulled a deep red dress out of the back of his closet that was just Janis’ size, she decided not to question it. 

An annoyingly elaborate updo, a quick hug, and a promise to tell Damian everything about the party when she got home, and Janis was out the door, on her way to the princess’ ball, which sounded like a bigger deal than it was considering she threw these kinds of things nearly once a week. 

When she entered the ballroom and spotted the princess for the first time, in her signature soft pink ballgown, she nearly short circuited. God, had she always been this hot? Regina caught her eye a second later and smiled, making her way towards her, each purposeful stride forward reminding Janis just how gay she was. 

“Janis Sarkisian,” the princess practically purred as Janis frantically chastised herself. Don’t look at her lips. Don’t look at her lips. “I’m so glad you came.”

“You, uh, you are?” Janis asked, her heart thudding her chest.

“Duh!” Regina said as she stepped into the other girl’s personal space. “I wanted to thank you in person for that perfume. Not only did it smell just how I wanted, but ever since then, men have stopped bothering me. They used to be all over me, but now they’re just friendly and respectful of my boundaries? I’m loving it.”

Janis tried her best not to frown. This was not what she’d been going for.

“So… you’re not mad?” 

“God no.” Regina paused. “Well, I was kinda annoyed at first because I thought I didn’t have my power over them anymore, but then I remembered, I’m frickin’ royalty, I’ll always have power over them. And now that I don’t have to worry about some handsy squire grabbing my ass, I can just relax and enjoy all of the beautiful girls I invite to these.” 

She looked Janis up and down appreciatively, even going so far as to throw in a wink. 

“I have good taste.” 

Janis felt her mouth go dry. This could not be happening. Regina George, a princess, the crown princess could not be flirting with her right now. And she should not be enjoying it. She should not like the way Regina was eyeing her like she was a lion and Janis was a gazelle. She should not let this girl get everything she wants, even if what she wants is what Janis wants. 

So why was she staring at her stupid pink lips again? And why was she letting Regina cup her cheek? And why was she letting Regina lean in? And why was she parting her lips, letting Regina deepen the kiss? 

“Shit,” Janis said as soon as Regina pulled away. “This was not supposed to happen.”

“And why not?” Regina asked, smirking her stupid, arrogant smirk that Janis just wanted to kiss right off her face. 

“Because I hate you,” she said. “You keep me up too late. Do you know how hard it is to run a small business, your highness? Also, you’re arrogant and controlling and you always get what you want.” 

“And that’s my fault how?” Regina countered, cocking her hip to the side, one hand resting firmly on it. “If you had the opportunity to have everything you wanted, are you telling me you wouldn’t take it?” 

Janis didn’t know what to say to that. Regina leaned in even closer, so that Janis could feel her breath hitting her face. 

“You should take the things you want, Janis. Any time you can.” 

So Janis did. She woke up the next morning under pink sheets, a mess of blonde hair tickling her nose and a princess gripping her arm to her chest.


End file.
